1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of lawn blowers. More specifically, the present invention comprises a multifunctional nozzle attachment for a lawn blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable hand-held lawn blowers are commonly used for various home maintenance tasks. Hand-held lawn blowers are most commonly powered by gasoline engines or electric motors. The output shaft of the engine or motor drives an impeller which generates air flow. The air is fed to an air tube and out a nozzle. The velocity of the air flow exiting the nozzle of conventional lawn blowers is sufficient for blowing small quantities of dry leaves or grass clippings. The velocity of the air flow exiting a standard blower nozzle is usually insufficient to move large clumps of wet or muddy leaves, however.
To address this problem, many lawn blower manufacturers provide an assortment of nozzles which may be interchangeably attached to the end of the air tube. In order to increase air flow velocity, the user may attach a reducer nozzle to the end of the air tube. Reducer nozzles present other challenges, however. Reducer nozzles produce a concentrated air stream which tends to blow debris around wildly. Furthermore, when using a reducer nozzle, a user only covers a fraction of the area in the same amount of time that would be covered using a more dispersive nozzle. Prior art lawn blower nozzles have other limitations which will be more readily apparent to the reader after reading the description of the present invention.